


dubious

by rainynana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just wrote this on impulse, the other dreamies are like mentioned once except Jaemin he’s mentioned twice sorry hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainynana/pseuds/rainynana
Summary: Donghyuck has noticed he can’t act as usual around Mark lately and finally understands why, but by then it’s too late(not as angsty as it sounds I promise)





	dubious

**Author's Note:**

> Um so another fan fic. I wrote this instead of the Meanie AU lol i have no inspiration :((. I still suck at summaries so it’s not as emo as it sounds hehe enjoy I guess

Something has been off with a Donghyuck lately. Something’s keeping him from being his usual witty and sarcastic self around his friends, correction _friend_ because he finally came to the conclusion that this problem only existed around one of them, Mark. It took him a long time to figure out what was actually wrong, he couldn’t think of anything Mark had done wrong, quite the opposite actually. They had been spending a lot of time together lately away from both their older and younger friends which was nice, not that he didn’t love all the others too, he just enjoyed being in solely Mark’s company for once. They had been friends for a really long time but since their group of friends expanded he could feel them kind of drifting apart which made Donghyuck a tiny bit sad, not that he would ever admit it.

 

He couldn’t describe the feeling he had in his chest as anything else then _hesitant_ or even so far as _nervous_ when Mark got too close or their thighs touched when they sat next to each other. He had also found himself with a fuzzy feeling in his tummy whenever Mark did small things that Donghyuck for some reason found endearing, running a hand through his hair, the way teeth would show when he laughed really hard or Donghyuck’s favorite, his eyes twinkling when he was ranting about something he was really passionate about. The feeling was annoying him, it left a bitter taste in his mouth because deep down he knew what it was but he would never ever let that suspicion rise to his consciousness. That is until he was slapped in the face with realization.

 

Donghyuck was on his way home from school, excited and ready to just take a nap and do anything but his homework his devil of a teacher decided to punish his students with this particular sunny day. Not that Donghyuck was planning to go outside anyways, hell no he was getting his precious sleep.

 

He was walking casually along the sidewalk thinking happily about the snacks he had hidden from his roommate Jaemin who always managed to sniff them out before Donghyuck got the chance to even have one, but not this time he thought wickedly until he came to an abrupt stop, his eyes widening in surprise and a smile growing on his lips.

 

A few meters in front of Donghyuck was Mark and that feeling of bubbles in his tummy came back. He was just about to call out his name, arm halfway up in the air when his smile fell as he realized what Mark actually was doing and who he was with.

 

Donghyuck knew eavesdropping wasn’t something you should do to your friends but this was a rare exception. The bubbly feeling in his stomach was completely gone and replaced with a feeling of rottenness as he hid behind a bush to try and catch what Mark was saying. In front of him stood a girl with big bright eyes and long black hair, a permanent pearly white smile spread on her rosy lips. She was pretty, no question about it and Mark probably thought so too judging by the way he was interacting with her. Knowing Mark for a long time had granted Donghyuck the skill to read him like an open book and Mark looked like he might combust from nervousness any second. He still couldn’t catch what the pair was saying so he crept a bit closer and managed to catch two things. The girl giggling shyly and Mark bidding her goodbye followed by _see you on Saturday!_ At those few words a new feeling settled within Donghyuck, absolute emptiness. His mind went blank as he realized what he had witnessed, Mark had just landed a date with that girl. Everything came crashing down on him as he realized why he didn’t feel excitement for his best friend, only an unexplainable feeling of nothing. As cliche as it was, _h_ _e had feelings for his best friend._

 

After the scene that had played out in front of Donghyuck’s eyes his behavior towards the taller boy changed in a new way. Prior to the event he was merely unable to roast the shit out of the Canadian due to being unable to come up with anything imperfect about the boy. Now he was unable to joke around him at all. Everytime the brunette walked in the room Donghyuck’s mood instantly changed and he hated himself for it. He prayed that Mark didn’t realize it himself, he hadn’t done anything wrong and didn’t deserve to have Donghyuck moping around him for nothing. Except from Donghyuck’s inability to be his usual sarcastic self around the older male he did a pretty good job at hiding that something had changed. Or at least he was until Mark decided to bring up the incident that started this whole mess of feelings inside Donghyuck.

 

“Hey, did I tell you about yesterday?” Mark asked Donghyuck suddenly as they were having movie night with the youngsters at Mark’s place. He was whispering since he probably didn’t want Jaemin to hear him from his place sprawled out over both Jeno’s and Renjun’s laps, the ginger would instantly pester the older male with questions the rest of the movie night in that case.

 

“No I don’t think so? What happened?” Donghyuck whispered back keeping his eyes at the back of Jisung’s and Chenle’s heads where they sat on the floor in front of the couch. Under normal circumstances he would’ve added some witty remark like _you didn’t embarrass yourself by walking into the girls bathroom again did you?_ But he didn’t for reasons already stated. Mark leaned in a bit closer to whisper in his ear and Donghyuck had to stop himself from shying away from the elder.

 

“This super cute girl came up to me out of nowhere and asked me out on a date. Apparently we have the same history class and she’s seated right behind me, can’t believe I haven’t seen her before she seemed really nice” Mark rambled in Donghyuck’s ear as the youngers heart sank further and further in his chest at Mark’s excitement. How could he be jealous when the brunette was so obviously thrilled about this whole situation.

 

“I think I’ve seen her sometimes looking at you in class. I agree, she’s cute” Donghyuck mumbled back, a part of him dying with his encouragement. Now, it was no news to neither Donghyuck himself nor his friends that he most definitely wasn’t into chicks which was his first mistake, he probably shouldn’t have complimented her. He was expecting a bright smile to spread across Mark’s face which was the reason behind his encouragement, he was hoping seeing Mark smile would make him feel better but the taller male’s smile was delayed. It came eventually but only after a brief look of confusion had skimmed across Mark’s face and Donghyuck knew he had made a mistake.

 

Thankfully it was only a small unimportant detail but Mark was a smart kid, Donghyuck couldn’t afford any more mistakes if he wanted Mark to remain clueless as to how he really felt about this whole situation.

 

The second mess up came the next day, Wednesday and thereby three more days until Donghyuck’s death. Donghyuck was in class feeling incredibly annoyed, sitting next to Mark who was texting on his phone. Now, this wouldn’t have been a problem unless 1) This was the only class he and Mark had together meaning this was the only time they could catch up other than after school and 2) He was texting _her._ Donghyuck still didn’t know her name and he had no interest of learning it either.

 

The teacher was late as usual meaning the students were just roaming the classroom waiting, also meaning he and Mark could be doing whatever they wanted, preferably talking without being interrupted but by the looks of it Mark had no interest in that. Donghyuck heaved out a big sigh as he looked out the window to try and entertain himself a bit with daydreaming until someone suddenly tapped his arm and broke him out of it. It turned out to be Mark who had finally put his phone down and was wearing a small smile that twisted Donghyuck’s heart in a painful way.

 

“Do you wanna hang out Friday? I have to study Sunday and I’m busy Saturday _as you already know_ and I won’t be able to hang out with you this weekend other ways”

 

Cue Donghyuck’s second fuck up. Under all of their years of friendship Donghyuck had never once turned down Mark’s offers to hang out without an explanation so when he just shrugged and turned his gaze back out the window Mark was bound to get suspicious. Donghyuck really should be more careful but the events leading up to this moment had put him in a bad mood and he couldn’t convince himself to hang out with Mark when he was like this. Spending a whole day alone with the older male was bound to end with Donghyuck’s feelings getting the best of him, but as it turns out they already had.

 

“What do you mean? Why are you being so distant lately? You’ve barely spoken to me all week Hyuck” Mark mumbled and the hint of sadness and disappointment twisted Donghyuck’s heart for the second time in just a few minutes. Damn it, he didn’t mean to hurt Mark’s feelings, he wanted the exact opposite.

 

 

 

After the second incident Donghyuck made the conclusion that it was probably best for both him and Mark if Donghyuck just stayed away from the brunette. He was only tormenting himself and making Mark think he had done something wrong by being gloomy around him and he never wanted to see that look of hurt on Mark’s face caused by Donghyuck again. The only chance he had was to stay away, at least until he had his feelings under control.

 

Therefore he started ignoring Mark’s texts and calls and even going as far as to skip his classes on Friday. He made himself feel better by telling himself he wasn’t even skipping, he felt genuinely sick from all the emotions floating around. Not that Donghyuck was someone that would never skip class, no he just didn’t want to admit that he had sunken that low just to avoid his best friend.

 

But he should’ve known better. Of course Mark wouldn’t leave him alone, not after acting weird all week then suddenly ignoring his calls and skipping class. Therefore it was barely noon before he heard a series of knocks on his door. Donghyuck knew who it was, of course he would come here, he would’ve done the same if Mark suddenly started acting weird but this wasn’t Mark’s problem. He hadn’t done anything wrong and there’s nothing he can do about Donghyuck’s feelings. The auburn haired boy waited for the other to go away but that didn’t seem like it was happening. The knocking finally stopped after about a minute and Mark’s desperate sounding voice could be heard from the other side.

 

“Hyuck I’m not leaving until you open up, I’ll stay out here all day if I have to!”

 

 _Well Donghyuck certainly wasn’t opening up so Mark could just fuck off_ , he didn’t say that of course but he thought it at least before turning around in bed to find a comforttable position.

 

“It’s really fucking hot out here Haechan I might pass out” Could suddenly be heard from the other side of the door and Donghyuck’s heart started beating painfully against his ribs. Mark hadn’t called him Haechan in years but the name still had the same effect on Donghyuck, the elder always used it when he wanted something and it worked every god damn time, now was unfortunately no exception and Donghyuck slowly slipped out of bed to open up for the idiot who was still slamming his fists against the door like that was going to make any difference.

 

”What do you want Mark?” Donghyuck mumbled while rubbing his eyes pretending he had just woken up. What he was met with however made him drop his hands to his sides and his eyes fell to the floor. Mark was breathing heavily as if he had run all the way to Donghyuck’s house and his eyes were wide with… _worry?_

 

“What do you mean _what do you want Mark_ you’ve been ignoring me for two days” Mark’s eyes knitted at his own words as if he was reminded once again of how weird Donghyuck had been acting and in his eyes something twinkled for half a second, it almost looked like… _hurt?_ What was all these emotions Mark was showing all of the sudden? They had gone more than two days without talking before and everything had been fine those times.

 

Donghyuck didn’t have time to think about this for long however, the source of his weird behavior had just showed up at his door and he certainly couldn’t slam it in his face and continue to ignore the taller male, not if he ever wanted Mark to be his friend again. Donghyuck let out a loud sigh at this and just let go of the door while turning around to retreat back into his room signaling to Mark that he could either follow him or just go away, he didn’t care (he did). After about a second of hesitation Mark’s steps could be heard from behind him. Donghyuck climbed back onto his bed and curled up into a blanket, the same position he was in before Mark had decided to show up. He tried to collect his thoughts to come up with an excuse as to why he had been acting so different but his mind was blank, he had absolutely no excuse. Mark fell heavily onto his bed with a thud in front of his feet and stared up at Donghyuck’s ceiling. The air was thick with unsaid words almost suffocating Donghyuck until Mark finally broke it.

 

“Why weren’t you at school today?”

Donghyuck knew that would be the first question which was only the only one he actually had an excuse for.

 

“I wasn’t feeling well” Donghyuck answered simply. It was a shit excuse, but it had worked on Jaemin this morning so if he was lucky Mark would believe him too. Spoiler, he didn’t. Mark was too smart for Donghyuck’s bullshit.

 

“I know that’s a lie Hyuck you’ve been ignoring my texts and calls and I haven’t seen you since class on Wednesday. I’ve asked around too and I’m the only one you’re ignoring so I’m asking you, please stop lying to me tell me what I’ve done to upset you” Mark’s voice seemed like it pierced through the air, in reality he was speaking incredibly softly but to Donghyuck every word found their way deep down inside of him, turning into guilt that soon begun suffocating him.

 

He hated this, it wasn’t Mark’s fault. He had done nothing wrong but was still suffering because of Donghyuck. He felt his defenses slowly falling, there was no point in lying to Mark anymore. He had to tell him or he’d walk out that door and probably never come back.

 

“That’s the problem” Donghyuck mumbled from his blankets as he sat up wrapped his arms around his knees before continuing. “You haven’t done anything to upset me. I’m the one who’s the problem Mark” He muttered on until he felt the bed shift as Mark sat up to look at him

 

“I don’t care if I haven’t done anything. Something has happened, something so significant that you feel the need to ignore me”

 

Donghyuk gave up at that.

 

The desperation in Mark’s eyes crumbled the last bit of resistance he had left and he slowly hid his face in his knees. Good he hated talking about his feelings.

 

“I don’t want you to go on that date Mark. I can feel myself becoming less and less important to you while you become more and more important to me. I know I’m selfish, I’m your friend so I’m supposed to support you but I really, really don’t want you to go. I tried to be happy for you at first but I’m terrible at hiding stuff from you so my only option was to try and avoid you until these feelings for you would eventually fade away and hope that you would still wanna be my friend”

 

The room was completely silent again, Donghyuck’s heart was beating violently inside his chest when he realized that he had accidentally confessed his feelings already, he wasn’t planning on doing that unless absolutely necessary. The sound was so deafening that the beating of his heart was the only thing he could hear for a few seconds until his hearing came into focus again and he could hear Mark draw a deep sigh.

 

“God dammit Hyuck you’re making this so difficult” He muttered and Donghyuck instantly panicked and his heart dropped all the way to he floor. Why did he let Mark convince him? Why did he let him inside his house? Why did he eavesdrop on him and the girl? _Why why why…_

 

“I don’t even wanna go on that date, I was just trying to prove something to myself” At this Donghyuck carefully lifted his gaze from his knees to see Mark rub his hands over his face before letting them drop to his sides, he looked genuinely troubled.

 

“Prove what…?” Donghyuck asked carefully and did his best at not flinching when Mark’s head suddenly snapped in his direction and a slight blush rose to his friends cheeks.

 

“That I’m still into girls…” Mark broke the short eye contact for a second to look self consciously at Donghyuck’s floor before catching the youngers eyes again with a bitter look on his face.

 

“You’re supposed to be my best friend and I’m supposed to be straight, right?” He continued to look at Donghyuck with something like hope in his eyes. Donghyuck didn’t have an answer but nodded anyways because he knew that was what Mark wanted him to do. Mark took another deep breath before his eyes slowly fell from Donghyuck’s eyes, further down stopping at… _His lips?_

 

“Then why can I only think about kissing you, everytime you're near me?”

 

The feeling of emptiness deep within Donghyuck was gone in an instant and replaced with that fuzzy and excited feeling from before all this begun, only about one hundred times stronger and all of Donghyuck’s negative thoughts flew out the window. Mark may be an oblivious idiot, not realizing the situation he was in but Donghyuck was on cloud nine at the moment his whole body itching with excitement.

 

“Then do it” He said simply, swiftly hiding the smile that was about to creep up his lips. Mark’s eyes widened and he swallowed nervously.

 

“D-do what?

 

“Kiss me” Donghyuck shrugged and let a small smile graze his lips before he added; “Maybe you’ll stop thinking about it if you try it”

 

That was of course not his intention but he needed to help Mark stop being an oblivious ass and accept the facts, the boy was _not_ straight no matter how hard he wanted to. Mark looked stunned for a short moment, like Donghyuck had proposed they’d build an actual rocketship before slowly nodding.

 

Donghyuck felt excitement pooling in his stomach as Mark slowly reached forward to nudge his knees apart and position himself between Donghyuck’s legs, his hands trembling a bit as he placed them on Donghyuck’s cheeks that was probably burning up. Mark’s body felt warm against his and Donghyuck carefully tilted his head upwards so Mark could reach him easier and watched as the brunette licked his lips before slowly, very slowly inched forward. A good five seconds later Donghyuck could finally feel Mark’s lips ghost over his but the younger remained in place, he wanted to let Mark do this in his own pace (even if it was slow as hell). Mark finally pressed forward a bit more and a bit harder and their lips met in an actual kiss for a few seconds before Mark pulled away, his eyes fluttering open to look at Donghyuck with a stunned look. The kiss was quick but still left a feeling of bliss in Donghyuck. The shorter of the two smiled brightly at the older male who groaned and hid his head in the crook of the shorters neck. They stayed like that, quiet for awhile as Donghyuck tried to come down from his high. He could still feel Mark’s lips lightly pressed against his and the feeling in his tummy was in uprising.

 

“Did-did you enjoy it?” He asked the elder in the crook of his neck carefully. After about a second or two he felt Mark’s hair tickle his cheek as the male nodded slowly.

 

“Can we do it again?” Mark asked quietly and slowly moved his face into view for the younger, a mixed look of hope and embarrassed present in his features. Donghyuck grinned wildly and nodded and a second later Mark’s lips was back at his, this time a bit more determined.

 

Electricity ran through Donghyuck’s body as he opened his mouth a bit further to deepen the kiss. A shudder went down his spine when he felt Mark’s tongue ever so slightly swipe against his bottom lip, a taste of citrus and summer taking over.

 

Donghyuck couldn’t believe this was happening. It was crazy but very much real and Mark’s thumb was drawing stupid circles across one of his cheekbones. When did he make Donghyuck go so soft?

 

A few moments later he had to pull away to catch his breath and Mark came into his line of view once again, this time a look of utter bliss present and a wide smile spread across his lips. The younger chuckled lightly and Mark sneaked his hands down to squeeze his waist earning a squeak from the auburn haired boy and suddenly the brunette was back at his corner of shame, also known as Donghyuck’s neck.

 

“This doesn’t mean I’m gay tough, right?” Mark muttered sulky from his place in the crook of Donghyuck’s neck the vibrations from his voice sending light shivers down the youngers spine.

 

“Mark I’m sorry but you just kissed a dude, enjoyed it and then confessed you wanted to do it again. You hella gay” Donghyuck grinned, happy he was finally able to joke and be himself around the elder again. He heard another groan erupt from the taller male and he squirmed a bit at the vibrations.

 

“So what do I do now?” He muttered before finally raising his head to meet Donghyuck’s eyes. The younger carefully slid his arms up and around the brunettes neck and waited a bit before answering, simply looking into the waiting males eyes.

 

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed but I basically confessed my feelings for you awhile ago and I’m just waiting for you to do the same. Assuming you feel the same way I mean. If you don’t that’s fine but also kind of shitty since you just kissed me and...” Mark suddenly looked really smug and Donghyuck hated it. That little shit made Donghyuck confess twice didn’t he.

 

“I guess I like you too Hyuckie” Mark said grinning after he had pretended to think about it for a while, then leaned in to press a quick kiss to the youngers nose earning a look of feigned disgust.

 

“ _I guess_ , wow stop being such a sap” Donghyuck muttered sarcastically earning a loud laugh from the male on top of him before he leaned in to steal a few more kisses from the auburn haired boy. His body was slowly being crushed but he didn’t want Mark to move, not that he would ever let the elder know.

 

“I can’t believe you thought you were straight” He instead muttered against Mark’s lips earning a harsh nip on his lower lip. Donghyuck yelped and pouted into the kiss and Mark pulled away to roll his eyes at him.

 

“Shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that wasn’t total trash. I hope.


End file.
